Who am I Living For?
by Banesraver666
Summary: Kairi M. Yukkihana is a digi destined but, she falls into the hands of Lord Myotismon, who wants Kairi for his own sick and twisted plans and he'll do anything to make sure no one gets in the way of his plans for Kairi. Can the rest of the digi destined stop Myotismon before it's to late or will they suffer the same fate as their team mate?
1. Introduction

It all started just a two weeks into summer camp when we received these devices called digivice's then, we were sent into a world called the "Digital World" or as David liked to call it the "Digiworld". Anyways, we were suppose to have a "normal" summer because, it would be our last one before we all went our separate ways when we started High School. David and I were begin shipped off to some private school in America somewhere. James, Kari and T.K were going to a trade school's because their parents said so and lastly Haji and Jinn, the twins of the group and the youngest out of everyone were staying in public school's here because their parents thought it would be best if they stayed in public school then, they would figure out what college's they would go to in their last year of high school. Lucky bastard's, was all I could think of to say in my mind.

Anyways, as soon as we landed in the digiworld, we received these cute little monsters called Digimon. Everyone had found their Digimon expect for me, which made me really upset. I never told anyone but for the first few nights I had dreams about a very beautiful man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He kept telling me to come to him and then, he would take care of me and help me find my Digimon and give me everything I ever desired. So, once everyone fell asleep for the night, I packed up what little I had and set off into the forest that led to the castle where the blonde haired and blue eyed man lived. Unaware, that I was begin followed by a Digimon that worked for the man with blonde hair and blue eyes...

Author's Note: This story will soon become a dark story and I'm also writing this story in a notebook whenever I get free time. So, I'll update this story as soon as I can. Also, please note in later chapters that their will be sex between Kairi and Myotismon. Kairi is fifteen. I'm not to sure how old Myotismon is but, let's place him in his mid thirties.

Please enjoy this. I should have the first chapter soon as well as the second chapter later this week. :)


	2. Chapter 1 Plans

~Myotismon's P.O.V~

~Inside His Castle~

Watching the little black haired girl walking through the forest, a grin appeared on my face, as I eyed the Digimon hiding in the shadows. "Make sure no one interrupts my plans with Kairi Majakina* Yuuki*hana*, or they'll find themselves on the wrong side of me, now go Kagi*mon, and tell those Gazimon to hurry up on Kairi's bedroom preparations, and also send up Phantomon, I need to discuss a matter or two with him. You may go Kagimon." Was all I said to him, my eyes never leaving the screen before me as I ordered Kagimon around.

Kairi was young and foolish and both of those traits would soon become this young girl's downfall. Turning my back on the screen before me, I walked towards my desk and opened a drawer then, dug around and pulled out a small vial. In this vial was an elixir that would make me transform into a human for three days and three nights, at midnight on the third night, I would have to drink the elixir again and again until Kairi was completely under my control. Opening the vial, I drank the entire vial that contained the elixir until it was gone. Plus, I would also be drinking a wine glass that contained red wine mixed in with blood to control my hunger for blood for the time being.

My door opened and my train of thoughts were gone. "You wanted to see Lord Myotismon?" I heard Phantomon ask out, as he closed the door behind him.

Turning my head, I eyed Phantomon and grinned at him. For a ghost Digimon, he wasn't very bad for an evil Digimon, he just needed to get some friends but, at least he was a loyal servant to me. "I need you to do me a the rest of Kairi's little friend's, I can't have them messing up my plans for the girl." I said lowly to him, adding to him, as he headed towards the door. "Oh and one more thing Phantomon, make sure to relocate Kairi's Digimon somewhere even deeper in the underground prison cells, I can't have her digidevice activating while she's here and not under control."

Phantomon nodded his head then, spoke. "Yes sir. Is there anything you need to give me to Veggiemon before the young mistress arrives Lord Myotismon?" He asked me, as he hovered around the doors, awaiting my answer to his question.

Raising an eyebrow at my loyal servant's question, I gave him a twisted smile before tossing a small plastic bag at him. "Just tell Veggiemon to put a couple of sprinkle's of the drug in Kairi's dinner and if he screws up, I'll make sure to cut off his tongue so, he never will be able to taste another thing again! Oh and Phantomon, tell everyone that works here to call me Lord Aku*mion, if anyone even accidentally calls me Lord Myotismon, their life will end in a quick hurry. Your dismissed for now Phantomon." I said wearily to him.

Once Phantomon was gone, I stared at the screen and watched Kairi curled up in a ball, crying or at least she was, until my loyal minon DemiDevilmon "accidentally" stumbled upon her crying.

Grinning at the look on Kairi's face when DemiDevilmon showed up from the shadows of the trees, I turned the screen off and headed towards a closet where one of my minions personally made me clothes that he thought Kairi would like, or at least what he thought she would like. Pulling out a T-shirt and some dressy black jeans, I started getting undress, pausing to look at my private parts. /_So, this is a what a male human has that a male Digimon don't? Hmm, I'm sure these body parts will help me bring Kairi closer to me or maybe they'll drive her away from me?_/ I paused my thoughts to chuckle and button the last button on my dressy T-shirt. /_Either way, Kairi will be a prisoner here in my castle. No matter how long it takes, I'll make sure to get rid of that blasted Digidevice and her worthless Digimon as well. I want Kairi to myself, and if I can't have her then, no one else can either! Once I get rid of her friends then, everything else in my plan should fall into place, it'll just take time and some patenice but, I cannot let that prophecy come true! No matter the cost, even if I have to kill those Digi Destined brats with my bare hands, I'll do it!_/ Were my final thoughts, as I disappeared into a secret passageway that led to a underground room where a spell book out on the stone table.

Letting out a sigh, I focused my thoughts on this ritual that would make getting rid of the Digi Destined and their digimon so much easier...

~End of Lord Myotismon's P.O.V~

Author's Note: Yuuki means brave in Japanese. Hana means Blossom in Japanese. Majakina means innocent in Japanese and Kagi means fire. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if sucked but, I was tired when I wrote this so, super sorry if it sucked. It might take me a couple of days or more to finish the second chapter, I just started it on Thursday and I haven't really had a chance to write very much. :) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the grammar, I'm not very good at it. :( Until next time guys. :)


End file.
